Darkness of the Soul
by Darkened Elf
Summary: *Coughs* Yaoi. I stepped away from the humor I usually do, and had some fun... No flames, please ;-;


((A/N: Okay, normally I only write humor, but... hey, gotta write something else, ne?  
  
This is Yaoi, so deal with it. By the way, this was originally taken from something  
  
I wrote in school, but I left it in the hotel room after a convention...  
  
*Coughs* Wonder what the cleaning ladies thought of it? *Grins*))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or the characters, or the ideas of Yaoi.  
  
I am simply a poor little monkey. Blah.))  
  
Zel's POV:  
  
I felt those amythist slitted eyes staring at me, staring into my very soul, searching for something that  
  
they knew they couldn't have. I smile silently, sipping at my coffee, thinking to myself these thoghts, and   
  
few others that I would never divulge to the rest of the group. I didn't mind those eyes, even though I   
  
hated them so. They plauged me, ever since I'd first met the Priest.   
  
I sigh, standing and announcing that I'm going to get some rest, because after all, tommarow is a new day to   
  
find my cure.   
  
I've wondered many a time if my cure really exists, or if I am merly immagining it. I know there are ways,  
  
but will any of them work? I've come accross so many false leads that I am beginning to loose hope...  
  
I snap from my thoughts, nodding to the others as they wish me a good night's rest. Amelia smiles, her eyes   
  
meeting mine for a brief moment, as if she was wanting the same thing as Xelloss. But for her it was a no.  
  
She was nobility, and our ways were far too different.  
  
So I turn, trudging up the wooden stairs to my room in the inn, opening the door and removing my cape, tossing it  
  
lightly onto the chair. I remove my shirt, shoes, and belts as well. I won't bother changing into the pajamas  
  
tonight. What was the real point? Besides, my wire hair ruins it...  
  
I sit lightly on the bed, able to feel it's structure become sligthly unstable under the weight of my stone body  
  
and I sigh, wishing there was another way, as I lie back, falling into the land of slumber...  
  
Xel's POV:  
  
I've watched him for weeks now, and it is always the same. A glare here and there, but no really comments twards me.  
  
He knows I am watching, and knows what I want. I feel like some deranged fangirl, but of course I keep my cool, my   
  
classic smile always plastered accross my face.  
  
But tonight? Something would be different tonight. Whether he wanted it to be or not.  
  
I phase into the Chimera's room, grinning slightly as I watch his chest rise and fall lightly. It was odd, but he   
  
looked cuter than usual when he slept. Well, when he awakens, he shall be mine. All mine. Whether he struggles or   
  
not.  
  
Zel's POV:  
  
I yawn, not really wanting to get up, knowing in my heart of hearts that today won't be the day, but it would be better  
  
to try anyways, right?.... Well, a few more minutes woulden't hurt, I suppose..  
  
"Rise and shine, Zelly-kun." That annoyingly perky but deep, enticing voice floats into my pointed ears, making me jolt  
  
up in the bed that I now realize is much softer than last night.   
  
I glare around, looking for the source of my rising, and blink, my eyes widening as I realize this is not the room I   
  
fell asleep in. Not even close. The bed is a canopy style, and all of it a deep plum. The room itself was huge,   
  
and I realized where I was. This was Xelloss' room.   
  
"Crap..." I mutter, sighing and standing, blinking and going as scarlet as my blue color will allow, twitching at the  
  
fact that sometime while I was asleep, someone had removed my pants. Thank the Gods I wore something under them...  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Comes Xelloss' voice, from behind me this time. I scowl, turning my head to see if he is still   
  
there first, my eyes meeting his.  
  
They're open. And unusual sight for the Trickster Priest. After all, the eyes are a gateway to the soul, and, if he   
  
has a soul, it would tell me secrets he may not want me to know...  
  
But I recognize that look. I had seen it before, in the eyes of Amelia as she gazed longingly at me from accross the   
  
table. I had even given that look myself, back when we traveled to Femelia, and I had yet to discover that Miwan was  
  
a man, and not the beautiful princess I had thought her... erm, him to be.  
  
I slowly start to back away, but as for every step I do, he steps forward sevral steps, until I am against a wall,  
  
with the Priest standing but inches away, his face lowering to mine.  
  
A hand rises, gently caressing my cheek, fingering the stones that I restent so much, toying with them, and with my   
  
mind. I swollow hard, his breathing light, but I could feel it against my skin, my heart and breath acceleraiting.  
  
He smiled at me, leaning forward, his supprisingly warm lips touching mine, pressing lightly, his tounge escaping  
  
his own mouth, trying to find it's way into mine. I try to resist him as best I can, but there is something about  
  
him... Something that arouses me from my solitude.   
  
It dosen't take long for my mind to dim, my mouth relaxing, his tounge ligthly pressing inwards, toying with my own,   
  
as gentel hands began to run down my body, making me shiver with anticipation. His fingers go accross all of my cracks  
  
and crevices, taking time to massauge gently and pull slightly.  
  
His lips slowly removed themselves from my own, as he grinned "And now it is time for a little more fun" He whispered,   
  
kissing my nose lightly before beginning to move downwards, to meet his hands.   
  
I gasp, tipping my head back as he reaches his destination, beginning the gloious act of pleasure that I had waited for.  
  
~*~*~ Later ~*~*~  
  
Xel's POV:  
  
I smile at my new lover as I watch him sleep. He was better than he thought he would be, I could tell that much.  
  
For now he lies in my lap, a light blush in his cheeks, his entire body exousted. And now he is mine. And the pain   
  
and suffering he feels, I shall feed off of. He dosen't mind, no matter how he pretends. And we shall share something  
  
more than simple, animalistic pleasures. We shall share the darkess in his soul.  
  
~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~  
  
(( Whew! I feel rather proud of this... Hrm... Think I should write more of these, or just stick my idiotic attempts  
  
at comedy? Please review, if you finished the fic. ^^;;;; Arigato. *Bows and walks off*))  
  
((After note: Alright, just so everyone knows, I am a very firm supporter of eithre Zel and me, or Zel and Xel, because  
  
it would work... Sort of... Please no flames!! ;-; Fire is fun, but it burns. ^.~)) 


End file.
